


The Way You Are series

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: Short ZigZack stories. (This is a series, but I'm skipping ahead a bit because I finished this earlier and FFN is dead right now so I can't upload it there. I'll upload the rest of the series later.)





	The Way You Are series

Abu Dhabi. Jet lag. Dolph groans and buries his face in his hands, blowing out gustily as he tries again to sleep and fails. "Dammit!" he mumbles, hitting the side of the bed fruitlessly. "Kid, where the hell?" He squints at the clock, surprised to find that it's barely 9 PM.  Feeling pathetic, he decides to try his final option. Grabs his phone and accesses twitter, sending out a quick tweet about having forgotten how to sleep. "Well, if that doesn't get his attention, nothing will," he mumbles, dropping back against the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes, grimacing.  
  
He's still laying there, struggling to relax enough to sleep, when he hears the keycard in the lock less than ten minutes. Sitting up, he watches as Zack enters the room, dropping his gym bed against the wall and raising his eyebrows at him. "You sent that tweet on purpose," he laughs, walking forward and brushing Dolph's messy hair out of his eyes. "Can't sleep, huh?"  
  
"No," he grunts, leaning into Zack's touch. "Been laying here for hours trying, but--"  
  
"I only left for the gym about 45 minutes ago, bro," Zack says with a soft smile. "You haven't been here that long." He rests a hand on Dolph's chest, distracting him from arguing his point, and leans in to kiss him. "Let's see if I can help, huh?" He rubs Dolph's shoulders and smirks when Dolph nods, giving in almost immediately, and rolling onto his back. "I spoil you so much," he sighs, rubbing up and down his spine, warming his skin up significantly, before digging in, trying to relieve the tension in his muscles. "That good?"  
  
"Mmm," Dolph sighs into the pillows, Zack laughing as he shifts and rubs lower, Dolph's lower back and hips always a mess from his ridiculous landings after moves and such. "So good," he mumbles when Zack takes a second to reach into his bag and pull out some lotion, rubbing it into Dolph's skin. "Whoa," he mumbles, jerking a bit from the coolness. "Warn me next time, huh, kid?"  
  
"Sorry," Zack murmurs, leaning in and kissing him. But the longer he massages him, the warmer the lotion gets, the more Dolph relaxes. Zack gives him another couple of minutes before leaning in and whispering, "Bro?" No reaction. He smiles and rubs Dolph down a couple of more times, making sure the lotion is absorbed into his skin, before pulling away to stand up. He wavers for a minute, considering returning to the gym to finish up his sets, but ultimately shakes his head, kicks his shoes off, and crawls into bed next to Dolph, watching him sleep.  
  
"G'night, bro," he whispers, wrapping an arm around him and settling in to play with his phone with his free hand.


End file.
